1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle having systems to facilitate the transportation of loads as well as the vehicle itself. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle having a suspension control system to avoid contact with surfaces, a support system for supporting the load carrying structure while enabling a limited degree of roll, yaw, pitch and side to side shifting, and a stowable operator's cab to lessen the width of the vehicle.